Iri's Nights of Pranking
Iri's Nights of Pranking is a FNAF themed minigame-centric game where Iri sets up a plethora of jokes and pranks to pull on the animatronics via minigames. Story Iri is feeling bored. She's tried everything to cure it, but it isn't going away. So she decides to do what she does best: Prank people. She has her sights set on the Original 4, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy. All she needs is some time... Mechanics Minigames Each animatronic has their own minigame. If you make a mistake, depending on what difficulty you're on, the animatronics will slowly wake up. Chica's Pizza Party: Make people's pizza orders. Sounds easy right? Not when they're constantly changing their order... Freddy's Karaoke Caboodle: Like if you made DDR and Guitar Hero make a baby. Use WASD to play the music and the arrow keys to sing. Keep the crowd happy, or they'll start making distractions. Bonnie's Rabbit Holes: Hit the Bonnies that pop up in the holes. Don't hit the other animatronics though, or they'll start to wake up along with Bonnie. Foxy's Pirate Tirade: Copy the opposing pirate crew while trying not to fall off the ship. Time The time is an enemy to a certain extent. The closer to 12 AM, the harder the Minigames get. The harder the Minigames get, the more likely you are to mess up. The more mistakes you make, the closer Freddy and friends will wake... Defense Measures So you just messed up. That one pirate did an unexpected move, the crowd was too rowdy, a customer changed their order last minute. So, is it possible to reverse these mistakes? Yes, otherwise this section wouldn't exist. If you flash your flashlight at them, one mistake will be erased. Use it too much though, and the animatronics will wake up regardless. Difficulty There are 4 levels of difficulty in INOP. If you fail the Minigames too many times, you will get a jumpscare and a game over screen of Iri looking into the pizzeria and the bots glaring at her fiercely. # Easy: You start at 9 PM and the animatronics take 5 mistakes to wake up. # Medium: You start at 10 PM and the animatronics take 3 mistakes to wake up. # Hard: You start at 11 PM and the animatronics take 1 mistake to wake up. # Expert: You start at 11:30 PM and the animatronics will not tolerate imperfections. One chance. If you fail this mode, you have to redo all the other modes first. Cheats If you beat all difficulty modes without dying, you gain access to cheats. Harmful Cheats: * Indecisive Customers: Customers will change their orders once a topping. * Cranky Crowd: The crowd will make distractions even if you play perfectly. * Recluse Rabbit: Bonnie will almost never appear in the rabbit holes. * Schooled Pirate: The opposing pirate will have a different pattern each time. * Energy Drink: The time will run out twice as fast. Helpful Cheats: * Stubborn Customers: Customers in Chica's Pizza Party won't change their orders. * Docile Crowd: Even if you absolutely suck at Freddy's Karaoke Caboodle, the crowd will not make distractions, giving you a chance to recover. * Narcissistic Rabbit: Only Bonnie will appear in the rabbit holes. * Simple Pirate: The opposing pirate will only use one move the whole game. * Time Machine: Unlimited time. Category:Games